On Valentine's Day
by YogaForever
Summary: Sonic is on a recovery mission for the Chaotix. The only thing stopping him? Agents Shadow and Rouge of GUN. What a way to spend Valentine's Day. Action! Drama! Forced romance! Hilarity ensues...


**On Valentine's Day**

by

_Nana_

I'm not sure how a lot of you spend your Valentine's Day.

"Hedgehog!"

And maybe I shouldn't be spending mine this way.

"Get back here!"

"GUN orders you to halt immediately! You're interfering with - -"

Hell, prob'ly shoulda just said asked Amy's to dinner and a movie.

"Chaos - !"

It'd be easier.

"Spear!"

Wouldn't kill me. I mean - shit! That thing almost hit me. Alright. No time for screwing around right now. I've gotta get serious. Gotta get -

"Chaos Control!"

- screwed. I'm screwed.

But seriously. I'm just slammed against the wall, 'cause Shadow just appeared in my space of hallway and he's staring me down and he's got hell burning in his eyes. My neck in his very strong, very angry hands. And his surprisingly supple lips are pulled back over some of the straightest teeth -and sharpest canines- I've ever seen. I see why women swoon for this jackass all of a sudden.

"I'll kill you for what you've done, Hedgehog."

"What? The kissing and running - or injuring your masculinity by kissing ye-?"

SLAM, goes my head against the wall. Rouge lands and swaggers herself over.

"I thought what we had was special, Sonic." Rouge comments, running her finger up my chest, the little bit of throat showing through Shadow's fingers -_exhale,_ God, this woman- my jawline...

"Wha'canna say?" I shrug slightly, like Shadow isn't holding me in a death-grip. I smirk at Rouge. "I find the fence quite comfortable. In fact," I look at Shadow again. "You should come sit with me. You could take my lap..."

So he knee'd me in the groin.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves...

***

"Let me get this straight..." Sonic said, throwing his hands up as if to say slow down. "We're breaking into Eggman's base because he's stolen some intel from your client, right?"

Vector nodded, seated across from Sonic and Tails at his desk. The overhead fan spun, squeaking every five seconds. Charmy had been counting. He was so very bored...

"Precisely." Espio added. "Didn't you understand the first time, Sonic?"

"Oh, I got it. I took it in and everything. I was just wondering why we're-" -he jabbed his forefinger at Tails and then his thumb at himself- "-doing it. And not you guys."

"Aw, you weren't paying that much attention. We just need you guys for backup." Vector clarified.

"Yeah. Backup!" Charmy interjected, finally becoming animated again. He felt as if dust had started collecting on his wings. He buzzed up and about, throwing fists at imaginary foes. "Me and Espio are the bestest fighters on the whole Team Chaotix!"

"There's only three of you." Tails remarked, unheard by Charmy.

"But even valiant fighters like us need some help! Our client says this base is very heavily guarded 'cause o' the item. So we're stealing it back!" Charmy chuckled maniacally. "It's gonna be awesome."

Espio, who finally saw an opening, stood away from the wall. "Charmy."

"Yeah?" Charmy landed gracefully and stared up at Espio. Beaming.

"You're not coming."

"What? WHAT? Why? Aw, come on! Es-pee-oooh! I never getta come!"

"It's too dangerous." Espio crossed his arms.

Tails sighed and Sonic threw his head back to watch the ceiling fan. Vector drummed his fingers on his desk. Any moment now and Charmy would start crying. They all knew it.

"Too dangerous?" Charmy became infuriated. "Whaddaya mean - 'too dangerous?' Tails is going, innit he? He's only TWO YEARS OLDER than me. Why does HE get to go but not ME?"

"I kind of fly the getaway vehicle." Tails' expression gave no hint of sympathy. Charmy glowered at him.

"Anyone could fly a stupid plane..." Charmy pouted.

"No. Otherwise, we'd let you on this mission, then, wouldn't we?" Tails smirked. Charmy glared at him. "Exactly."

"Someone's gettin' snippy t'night." Sonic laughed and shoved Tails' arm. He turned back to Vector. "So, who's the client then?"

"A very rich, very confidential computer specialist. If Eggman hacks into this program he's created - it'd mean access to all sorts of dangerous weapons technologies."

"Hm." Sonic fell back in the chair and crossed his arms. Looked at Tails. "Doesn't sound like the kind of thing we want to hand over to Eggman, huh?"

Tails shook his head. "Not at all." He faced Vector. "So then, that's all?"

"Yup." Vector nodded. "We just break in, take the disk and break anyone's neck if they get in our way."

Sonic and Tails nodded. "Switching out the disk with a fake." Tails added. "Then I'll take the team away once they reach the rendezvous point."

"But, there's one thing you need to be aware of, Sonic, since you're going inside the base with me."

"What's that, Espio?"

"Our client has been hounded by GUN to turn over these new weapons designs of his for months. He doesn't want that. But GUN doesn't care. They've heard of Eggman stealing the disk, and they're sending a couple of their agents after it. They'll probably send the tops and you know who that means."

"Rouge and Shadz."

Espio nodded. "Don't go easy on them."

"The only thing I'm easy on is the eyes." Sonic smirked flirtatiously at the room.

"Save it." Tails rolled his eyes. Back to Vector, "We ready to head out?"

"Anytime you are."

"Mission Operation: Too Easy - commence." Sonic grinned.

Charmy could only sit in the corner and pout. Crying. "Can't _believe_ I'm not coming..."

***

"As long as we're within ten feet of each other, I can blend you to the walls. Stay close, Sonic."

Espio had said. Now he and Sonic made their ways through the front halls -guards knocked unconscious and relatively uninjured at the door- and they both gazed around. The walls were clean, steel and imposing. The floors were very thinly carpeted. That sort of blueish gray color Sonic related to waiting rooms. And the building was completely unmarked outside. This seemed oddly residential -almost- for an Eggman base, Sonic began to think. But he pushed it to the back of his head. No reason to dwell on stupid things like furnishings or anonymous outside decor. Why would Eggman want to advertise himself to any passing stranger, anyway?

Sonic was finding this a bit more boring than most missions. He'd thought there'd be some serious butt-kicking or spy-sneaking going on.

But no. It was stupid-simple. He was finding it hard to believe Vector was worried about Espio needing backup. Maybe it was because Shadow and Rouge were on a recovery mission tonight, too. Maybe that was it. After all, years ago, Shadow had accomplished a mission Espio struggled with.

Seriously, though - they were fucking invisible! How was anyone going to touch them? And it was late. The hallways were darkened, only the windows letting light in.

Why were the hallways dark? That wasn't very much like Eggman. Sonic reached out to touch Espio's shoulder and opened his mouth to voice his observations when a door opened down a corridor left of them. Sonic pulled his hand in and the two of them gazed left-ward. From an opened door came two men. They were dressed in white, untucked dress shirts and slacks. Lackeys? Assistants? What was there affiliation?

In fact, why did Eggman have human guards outside?

Sonic was dying to ask, but the men were passing them - completely unaware of Sonic and Espio's presence.

And then, turning down another hallway on the right wall, they were gone.

Sonic's head swivelled around at Espio and he gave him a look, but he was invisible to the invisible guy, too. He groaned inwardly and followed when Espio tapped the back of his hand twice - code for: Move, you gawking moron.

They moved.

"Wait."

They froze. They knew that voice.

"What is it, Shadow?" Asked a very feminine tone.

"There's a heat signature in here."

"Duh. It's not like we're-"

"-An unregistered one." How did Sonic know Shadow was narrowing his eyes and gazing around suspiciously by his tone alone? "Someone's in here. But they're using a cloaking device to make themselves invisible. Too bad they didn't think of covering their heat signature."

"Oh, so we've got some espionage going on?"

"Possibly." Shadow's voice was closer.

Espio tapped Sonic's hand again.

_Quick like a ninja, silent as a spy_... Sonic chanted inwardly over and over again. The two of them moved away from Shadow's voice as quickly as possible. They heard him stop. Rouge halted. They whispered.

"Whatever you say, hon." And then there was the click of Rouge pushing off the floor. Flying. Great.

"Who are you?" Shadow called out to the hallway.

Espio tapped Sonic's upper-arm. Code for: Stop moving and get against the wall, you loud-stepping moron.

Sonic complied.

"Where are you?" Shadow's voice took on an almost playful tone that was as terrifying as the hunter's gleam in his eye. Sonic looked down the hall at where Shadow stood, looking around slowly. "Don't talk? Fine. I can feel where you are. You emanate heat. Enough heat to let me know you're not a machine in the other room. Or one of you is, anyway. Alive, that is. The other one of you seems a tad chilled."

_Well, he's a reptile_...Sonic shrugged.

Gold, raw chaos energy crackled about Shadow's palm. "Perhaps I could warm you up?"

Silence.

Then: "Well, we've ran into them. Better get the disk before they do."

"Right."

And Sonic and Espio dashed away from the wall - visible. Shadow took aim.

"Chaos Spear."

"Sweet Jesus almighty!" Sonic leaped from the spot of carpet that now lay scorched. He moved faster. Espio followed suit.

"What the hell?" Shadow tilted his head. "What are you_ idiots_ doing here?"

They didn't even stop. Just kept moving. Forward, heading toward a sharp right. There was only one door at the end of that short hallway. Shadow pressed 'Send' on his wrist-intercom.

"Rouge? This is Shadow."

"Who else, honey?"

"It would appear Sonic and Espio have taken some interest in stealing GUN information."

"The hell?"

"Don't ask me. Intercept Sonic. I can probably catch Espio, but Sonic's got too much of a head start on me."

"Okay, then. This should be fun."

"Over and out."

"Back at cha."

Shadow lowered his wrist and sighed. Then rose his arm. "Chaos Spear."

Espio fell. Shadow smirked. "Too easy."

Sonic took the right. Faced the door. Looked over his shoulder, where Espio had fallen, where Shadow was surely coming. Faced the door again. "Espio's been caught by Shadow. I'll retrieve the disk and get him." Sonic told Tails and Vector over his walkie-talkie.

"Copy." Vector grunted.

"Copy." Tails chimed. "Just letting us know it'll take you longer, Mr. Arrogance is Bliss?"

"Yeah. Five minutes instead o' three." Sonic smirked and ended transmission. There was a turn-handle on the door. He entered and immediately turned toward the door, locking it up. He released a held breath. Not that a locked door would really stop the Ultimate Lifeform and Wielder of Fancy Light Tricks.

"Hello, Sonic."

His heart leaped to his throat. Spun on his heel. "Rouge?"

"Who but?" Rouge smiled, cat-like, from where she was all laid out on a deep burgundy bedspread. The lights were dimmed, the whole room darkened. The light seemed centered at the huge bed Rouge was on.

She wasn't dressed for fighting.

"Well, hello." Sonic leaned against the door. Crossed his arms and smiled devilishly.

"What brings you here, handsome?"

"Nothing much. You?" _This musta been where she stayed when she worked for Egghead. Nice._

Rouge smirked. "Now why would I tell you?"

"'Cause I asked real nice?"

"Don't think so. You deflected my question." Rouge rose up from the mattress and came closer. "I just want to know why you're messing with us."

"Didn't mean to." Sonic shrugged. "We just happen to be after the same thing."

"Oh? And what's that?" Rouge rest her hands on his shoulders. Blinked slowly. "Hm?"

Sonic laughed, low in his throat. "You know what. The disk. Ringin' any bells?"

"I'm afraid not." Rouge took Sonic's face into her hands, running her fingers over his neck and through his hair. She pulled his face closer to hers'. "Could you be more specific?"

"Could be. But won't. You already know. You're here for the same thing."

"I'm not so sure about that." Her words were blurred by her breath on his face.

"Rouge?"

"It's Valentine's Day, Sonic. Don't you ever take a break from all these missions you and your little friends love so much?"

"Valentine's Day is pretty lonely when you don't love anybody. So, what else is there to do?"

"Plenty of things." She leaned against him. "And love doesn't have anything to do with them."

Sonic grinned, almost swearing he could feel her lips brushing against his. He uncrossed his arms and put them around her instead.

"You're distracting me until Shadow gets here, aren't you?" He whispered.

"'Fraid so."

"Well? Distract me."

She did.

Kiss.

Hold.

Break apart.

Breathe.

Kiss.

Rouge, carefully, slid a small knife from her garter. Gripped it.

Sonic took a tiny needle from his back pocket. Positioned it.

Rouge went to mock-stab him below the belt at the same time he stuck her in the neck with the tiny syringe.

"Oh, God, what is this thing?"

"A serum that'll knock you out."

"You fucking bastard."

"That's my name." Sonic positioned the second needle in his hand. "Don't forget it, babe." He moved and stuck the second needle in her neck. "Have a nice blackout. See ya in an hour."

She slurred a string of colorful names before her eyes fluttered and she fell backwards. Sonic caught her and set her on the bed.

He got up to leave. But the door flew open and slammed against the wall. Sonic turned, calm at the noise. "Yo, Shadz. I was just on my way out. But it was nice seeing you."

"You're not going anywhere." Shadow stepped forward and grabbed the door handle. He closed the door slowly -click- and stared down Sonic. "I'm taking you into custody, Hedgehog. You and your chameleon friend have a lot of explaining to do."

"Come on, Shadow. How 'bout a little love? It's Valentine's Day." Sonic flourished all this with a melodramatic clasping of the hands.

"It's a corporate holiday."

"Really?" Sonic moved around the room, trying to get closer to the door and keep a wide girth between himself and Shadow at the same time.

"Unfortunately for Amy Rose. Why are you bothering us and not spending the day with your girlfriend anyway?"

"Because..." Sonic reached into his pocket for more needles. Stopped when he realized they wouldn't work on Shadow anyway. "Because, um - I - I don't want to spend it with her."

"Oh, yes. That's right. You don't like the poor girl very much. Pity." Shadow smirked, seeming very aware that he had Sonic's only exit sealed off.

"Maybe I just don't want to spend it with the fairer sex at all?" Sonic rose his eyebrows.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Yeah." Sonic nodded, and moved closer. Shadow tensed - ready to jump him. If need be. Sonic took another, cautious step. "What if I... If I just wasn't in to- girls?"

"That's going to go over well in the media, Hedgehog. World-renowned hero." Shadow shook his head. Humoring Sonic. And Shadow's humor was all Sonic needed to make this work. If he wasn't taking him seriously...

"I know, right?" Sonic pleaded with his eyes. Stared up at the ceiling and took three more steps. "But can a man help who he loves? Or is that whom he loves? Oh, Tails would know."

Shadow's sense of humor ran out. "Enough of this, Hedgehog. Surrender to me now, and I'll go easy on you."

"That sounded almost, I don't know, sexual, Shadz." Sonic waggled his eyebrows, smirking deviously. Shadow glared.

"Do not -for one moment- flirt with me, Hedgehog."

"Why?" Sonic closed the distance between them. They were at arm's length of one another. "Afraid you'll lose control of yourself?"

"Don't be ridicu-"

But Sonic had pulled Shadow into himself. Kissing him. Hard and fast and passionate and smiling the whole time. He gripped Shadow's body to his own, tight as could be. Shadow pierced Sonic's arms with his grip, trying to push the damn boy off, but Sonic wouldn't let up. He turned Shadow around, away from the door, and pushed him to the floor. He kept kissing. But finally went up for air.

"I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Are you on drugs?"

"If you mean am I high - then yes. High on you, baby." And Sonic leaned down to kiss him again. Shadow growled. Chaos energy gathered around his hands.

Sonic knew it was time to go.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, dear love." Sonic jumped to his feet and threw the door open. "But until next time."

And Sonic was out of the room and down the hall.

"That certainly rates for strangest distraction technique ever."

There was an exploding sort of sound behind him. Then a crash. A shattering, perhaps?

Sonic figured Shadow had blown the door off its hinges.

Was his breath that bad?

***

That's where all of you came in the first time, kids.

So I'm crying very masculinely on the floor and Shadow is trembling from the very action of restraining himself from murdering me violently. I'd rather he'd killed me. Ever got kicked in the balls?

'Kay. Ever got kicked in the balls by the Ultimate-fucking-Lifeform? When he was MAD at you?

Not pleasant.

When some of the feeling -you know, besides the feeling of PAIN. AGONY. GOD, KILL ME NOW- started coming back, I looked up and saw that Rouge was down the hall, her back to Shadow and I. Talking on her intercom. Shadow still stood over me - as dark and imposing as ever. I breathed. It took effort. I thought about taking my hands off the goods, but decided they needed me right now.

"Rogers just told me what this moron's teammate had to say about their 'mission' tonight." Rouge said as she approached us. She was as sexy as ever. Dayum. Can I get a Daaayum?

"And?" Shadow's eyes flicked at Rouge, but he was pretty settled on trying to burn holes through my head. News flash, Shadz, as burning-with-the-fires-of-hell as your eyes are, they don't double as magnifying glasses' so they won't be burning me tonight. Ha!

"Apparently, the Chaotix got a new client claiming to be victimized by Dr. Eggman. The Chaotix were sent to this location -under the pretense that this is an Eggman base- to steal back a disk containing weapons information created by this imaginary client."

"What's the real story, Rouge?" Shadow seemed to ask this for my benefit, if the condescending smile was any hint.

"Well, the client is actually Eggman himself. The disk does exist - except it belongs to GUN. He wanted them to steal the disk from one of our top scientists' rooms' so he could copy the technology and use it against us. They've been duped, Shadow, but they're innocent." Rouge shrugged and looked at me. "Sorry about that, honey."

She looks at Shadow with this real coy smirk: "Oh," she adds. "And Eggman -as the client- 'warned' the Chaotix about us interfering with the mission." She snorted a laugh. Shadow smirked the kind of smirk that's just as bad as a whole stadium full of people laughing at you. They both looked at me.

And there was this spot on the wall. I noticed it just as they looked at me. It was this brown, coffee-kinda spot on the wall. Just above the spot where the wall met the floor and it was really interesting, you know? I just had to examine it. My face felt pretty hot and my lower commodities were pretty sore, but I sat up and scratched the back of my head. I knew I had to do it eventually, so I looked up at them. "Don't I feel like a jackass."

"Sonic. Just don't do anything if the Chaotix are involved. It's not good form."

"It usually means trouble." Rouge so helpfully decided to add.

"And public humiliation."

Oh, I get it. They were enjoying this. Well, two could play at that game.

"You're a terrible kisser, Shadz." I commented, standing up on my own two feet finally. Shadow bitchsmacked me. Just like that.

"You're the sort of person who annoys the holy living hell out of me, Hedgehog. But I could stand you. That? What you did? Now, I just despise you." Shadow turned and walked away.

"You cheated on me." Rouge smirked jokingly. And slapped me. And walked away. "You're free to go, hon."

"Thanks." I bit back, rubbing the spot where Shadow hit. Jesus. What a holiday.

Shoulda just taken Amy to dinner and a movie. Yeah. Shoulda.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, Cooro. HOW'S THAT FOR SONADOW?? XD Hope you all have a good one. Thanks for reading. Review if you're single. XD

Love ya,

Nana

(The following is a special word from the author's best friend, Cooro. If you've read my other works...Cooro is mentioned frequently. If you don't...Well, go read my other works. XP)

Cooro Says!: Wow, haha! Shadow bitch smacked Sonic! Golden baby. Anyways yeah...Sonadow? Sonadow??? You call that SONADOW???!?!!?! For crying out loud! If THAT were Sonadow, When Sonic said "You're a bad kisser" Shadow would have been like "O rly?" and then kissed Sonic deeply just before hitting him in the nads again and walking off! Rouge would have been dying of a ultra nose bleed and Ciella would have killed you for total OOC-ness! So no...Not Sonadow. But a very good, very entertaining, lovely story. I loved it! And maybe one day I will log in and write my reviews instead of putting them here....But hey! I'm special! XD

P.S.

Two cans! X3

(This has been a special word from Cooro.)


End file.
